A storage system providing data protection usually stores client data according to configurations customized, such as via a policy, with client requirements. For example, the client data may be backed up and cloned in a daily, weekly, monthly basis as configured into selected storage units with various data access capabilities.
As the size of client data and/or the number of clients increase, variations of client requirements can complicate the management of the storage system significantly. For example, polices in the configurations may be updated or added in an on going basis to accommodate requests or changes from new or existing clients. Tracking differences and/or relationships among a constantly growing number of policies supported in the configurations may become tedious and time consuming, if not impossible.
Thus, existing mechanisms for configuring a storage system are not efficient, not user friendly and ineffective.